I Smell A Hero
by BehindEmeraldEyez
Summary: A series of drabbles, one-shots, and stories in the life of our beloved blue Defendor of Metrocity. Dream Works MovieVerse. Ratings vary per chapter. See profile for more information.


1.16.12. First off, let me start with a big thanks to moonbunny31 for all of the inspiration she has given me with her own wonderful stories! I dedicate the majority of my works to her in return of that gift. See my profile for more information and news of works to come.

Welcome to the first installment in the _I smell A Hero _series! Everything that follows are just completely random bits and pieces in the life of our new Metrocity hero Megamind and those around him in the forms of drabbles, shorts, and even fuller-length/multi chapters. Some of them I've written months ago, and some will be much newer, but I hope they can all be enjoyed either way :)

Ch. 1

**New Way**

Finally, this day was almost over. Titan was in prison. Other than the destruction left behind, the city was finding some peace at last.

When Roxanne stepped back into the city hall office doorway, after finally shoving out the last reporter, a warm smile came to her face at the scene before her.

She'd seen the blue genius in many ways over the years. Mostly hyper, often accident prone, sometimes afraid, real anger was rare, and so on…

This was a new one to her, but she thought it just might become one of her favorites.

Walking over to look down at her blue hero as he slept, head on the desk and his arm wrapped around a slumbering Minion's glass ball, her smile softened.

He looked truly happy, completely tranquil. It suited him perfectly, made her see him in a different way, and she could feel what she never could before.

Reaching to lightly touch his cheek, her voice was hushed and warm when she said, "Great job, _hero_."

After she turned to pad across the room, Megamind smiled in his sleep, making a soft, contented sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Rise 'N Shine<strong>

6:59. She'd laid here ten minutes watching her blue hero sleep. He must be dreaming, judging by his facial twitches and soft sounds. He was still more peaceful than she'd ever seen him, and it made her happy.

This was their first morning waking up together. Last night they'd had dinner, watched a movie, and he'd insisted on his first ever "Scabable game", which he'd won of course. It had been a wonderful night.

7:00. The shrill buzz of the alarm broke the stillness of the morning, unleashing a series of events she hadn't been ready for.

In a blur of movement, Megamind's eyes flew open, he jumped up and rolled out of bed to the floor, and was up again against the wall before she knew it.

The sheet was tangled around him and he clung a pillow to his chest like a shield, "What is it? What's happening?" He shouted over the noise in a panic.

Roxanne slammed the alarm off in a hurry, and got his attention, "It's alright! It's just my alarm for work."

There was a long pause, where they just looked at one other. Then, pillow in tow, he cleared his throat and crawled back into bed, "Yes, I knew that. I was just testing you. Your reflexes are a bit slow, you know."

Speechless, Roxanne only smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>As A Kite<strong>

When she opened the door she greeted her old friend for the second time that day, but still just as excitedly.

Having been in Europe for school since college, Janet had only gotten back into town yesterday, and by some surprising twist of fate, she had run into Roxanne at the store this morning. They'd come back here for coffee, to catch-up, and to make dinner plans.

It had turned out that tonight was great. All Roxanne wanted to know was if she would like to meet her boyfriend.

"Janet," Roxanne grinned, turning to the man at her side, "This is my boyfriend, Megamind."

Janet had to admit, she wasn't expecting this one. Maybe she shouldn't have had that particular afternoon snack, after all; Was he really blue, his head that big? Maybe she also should have kept more up-to-date with Metro while she was away.

"Uh," Well, that wasn't right. Instantly, she saw his bright green eyes start to waver, and in the same breath she greeted him again with a much better, "Hey there, it's so nice to meet you!"

Megamind grinned, and when she held out her hand he took it by the wrist and shook it around vigorously. She looked at Roxanne who just smiled and shrugged as the two were ushered inside.

This Megamind guy was strange, to be sure, and not just because he was blue. But every minute they were together, she could definitely see why Roxanne liked him.

He was so much fun, sweet as hell, funny and full of energy, incredibly open about anything, rather excitable, and the way he was oblivious to his mispronunciation of certain, sometimes simple words was just plain cute.

The way he looked at Roxanne alone was enough to show how he felt about her, and after watching he and Roxanne together, she knew this was a real thing, the real deal. Roxanne was the happiest she had ever seen her friend be in twenty plus years, and Janet was extremely happy for them both.

An hour into the visit Roxanne had to use the ladies room, leaving Janet and Megamind discussing European money versus American, a transaction he didn't quite seem to get but was very eager to learn about.

Janet was interrupted suddenly by the sound of his stomach growling. He gave her a bit of an embarrassing laugh but she waved it off with an understanding one of her own. She was hungry, too.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour," she informed him, and Megamind's face seemed to fall a little with another complaint from his stomach, "But, there's snacks in the fridge, you're welcome to some."

He perked right up at that and she pointed him to the kitchen. Janet stayed behind at the bookcase to put away the copies of European magazines they'd been looking at.

It hadn't been ten minutes when Roxanne came back, her make-up freshened and smoothing down her dress. She looked around, "Where's Megamind?"

"Oh, he's prolly still in the kitchen," Janet said, maneuvering around the couch, "He was hungry so I told him there were snacks in the fridge."

Roxanne smiled and came to join her at the bookcase, but paused in mid step, looking at her friend with a much more serious expression.

Janet stared back, then finally asked, "What?"

Roxanne was studying her closely, "Janet…there weren't any of _your_ brownies in there, right?"

Busted. The two had grown up partying together in high school and college, and although Roxy had fallen out of the lifestyle to become a reporter, Janet still practiced. She hadn't chosen a great school in Europe just for the scenery, after all.

Janet must have given herself away, because Roxanne's eyes widened in alarm, saying, "This could be bad," before making a quick dash to the kitchen, Janet following close behind.

"There's a veggie tray in there, too," Janet complained, trying to defend herself. "Has he got a sweet tooth or something?"

"If you only knew," Roxanne laughed, and when they got in the kitchen doorway, they both stopped short, staring.

The fridge door was still ajar, remnants of brownies were left scattered on the empty plate on the counter, and Megamind was standing on the kitchen table.

He had the last half-devoured brownie in one hand, while with the other he reached up to tap lightly on the glass of the novelty aquatic light fixture Janet had found on her travels. Apparently, he was trying to get one of the slowly orbiting plastic fish to react.

"You are right, little fish," he was saying to it, stretching up to get as close as possible, "The air _does_ seem suddenly thicker up here!"

Leaning up as far as he could, hands hovering just above the surface of the glass, he said, "Maybe I can find a weakness in this shield that will allow you to escape."

Now rotating around on the table just as slowly as the fish in the light, his fingers sliding over the globe, Megamind came face to face with the two women, standing like statues in the doorway.

"Roxanne," He said in a sort of hushed awe, finishing off the brownie, "You must come up here and feel this! It's amazing…"

Roxanne blinked, trying to get her brain to work enough to form words, "I think I should take him home."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Janet answered, watching Megamind and hoping he didn't fall.

Able to get him down from the table, it took a bit more coaxing to get him across the apartment and to the door. He got distracted by almost everything along the way, and he couldn't understand why they were leaving already.

Wishing he felt better (furthering his puzzlement), Janet showed them to the door, promising to save some leftovers to take to Roxanne in the morning. Elbowing her, she leaned in to whisper teasingly, "Good luck."

Roxanne gave her old friend a playfully dirty look right back.

From down the hall as he headed towards the elevator, Megamind's excited voice drifted back to them, "Roxanne, let's stop for iced-cream on the way back, I'm still hungry."

"Minion is so going to kill me," Roxanne sighed, but giving a laugh as she hugged Janet goodbye before hurrying down the hall to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Look for more to come soon!<p> 


End file.
